Typically, an antenna is designed to operate in an open environment whereby its radiating elements, commonly known as aerials, conduct energy by which radio waves are sent out or received as a link between free-space and the transmit or receiving system. Antennas respond to a field and develop voltage across two antenna terminals proportionate to the length of the antenna. The electric fields are typically parallel to the radiating elements and the magnetic fields are typically perpendicular to the radiating elements. Polarization is generally related to the position of the electric field. With conventional antenna elements, a coaxial cable is used to transfer the energy from the transmit or receiving source. Cables are made so that the cable is not mismatched to the antenna causing currents to flow down the outside of the shield thereby disturbing the operation and ultimately inhibiting the performance of the antenna element.
German Patent No. 2,636,523 discloses a coaxial cable which also acts as a radiator of high frequency electromagnetic waves.
Wurdack No. 4,543,583 discloses a dipole antenna that has the jacket removed from a central portion to expose the outer conductor that is spread apart to form a gap exposing the dielectric layer.
Leidy No. 3,139,620 discloses a coaxial multiband antenna.